One Direction - Lucky as me
by RoxyWolff18
Summary: When Roxy is out in the woods one late night she hears footsteps behind her. When he seems to hurry and digs in his pockets for something, a weapon perhaps, she turns around and punches him. But when Roxy gets to see who it is... She has to escort him to his little crew. A story about how you may not misjudge people and their music before getting to know them good enough...


**A/N: So... This story is made by me (Of course duh lol) And it's... Well... It hasn't happened, but it reminds me of how I used to be towards One Direction until I heard song by song. I have hated One Direction very deeply and been so rude towards them and I always thought the fans were a bunch of stuck-up idiots.  
Now I know how it feels.  
I actually sat by the breakfast table this same morning and thought... My life feels different. One Direction is always on my mind and I keep laughing for myself when I think of little behind-the-scenes-scenes xD Lol. They are so nice and so funny. I wish this story was a true story, because I sure would feel like the luckiest girl in the world to get to... Well you'll see how I meet them. xD Roxy is a character of mine that I have been using for a very long time and wrote many, many stories before this ^^ I have had her for about four years now and I feel lucky that I never let go of her o_o She has got a lot of nice comments lately and I feel proud to be the creator ^^  
**

A young girl in the age of fifteen sat by her kitchen table when she checked her facebook. Roxy Wolff switched page after page, switching between the timeline and her personal page. She leaned back in the chair for a while and tiredly watched people's statuses. The boys all talking about games or comics, and the girls all talking about the celebrities "Justin Bieber" or "One Direction"… One Direction… That band with that one song that had healed her confidence every time she had came home after a day in school of getting bullied. That one song that made her giggle and think that she might not be as bad and ugly as people told her she was. But she had always disliked bands and celebrities that were famous between the giant swarms of girls. Today, she was a punkrocker and she knew her opinions. She thought that you should be who you want to be, and no matter what, stand up for yourself and your friends. Today, Roxy is a pretty dangerous person when she needs it and wants to.  
She shut the laptop down and stood up from her chair. She walked out the door and locked it behind her. She went for a walk in the cloudy and rainy weather that reminded her of her life those days. She plugged her earphones in and listened to some music. She walked until the sun went down and the stars started to appear on the darkblue sky. She turned right in the middle of the street, in to the forest and walked on the path that was found there. She walked for a few minutes and then heard footsteps behind her and a man breathing. She kept on walking and got herself ready to punch the man in the face if he got closer. And he walked faster and faster and seemed to be in a hurry. Behind her, it sounded like he was digging in his pockets for something. Was it a knife? A gun?  
He came up right behind her and she turned around quickly and punched him straight in the eye. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She heard an "Ouch!" from him. She stepped closer, bit her teeth together, grabbed him by the collarline and lifted him up so he would stand up. She was just about to punch him again when she saw who it was. She recognized the brown curles and the greenish eyes in the darkness. She stared at him for a while. It was Harry Styles. She dropped him to the ground by the surprise. She covered her mouth with one hand and put the other on her waist and just stared at him.  
"Oh God! I'm sorry, Harry, are you alright?!" She kept staring at him as she sat down beside him and put a hand on his cheek.  
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you..." He said, trying to sound 'brave'. Roxy thought it sounded stupid.  
"I thought you where some psycho that was stalking me! Shit! Why did you even walk in the woods this late in the evening?!" She yelled out in worry.  
"Me and the lads are camping at that old camping place over there, ya know... I went away shopping some hotdogs and they text-messaged me to hurry. I'm sorry I scared you." Roxy just sighed, looked at his hurt eye and said:  
"Come on, we got to take you back to the camp before they start to worry where you went..." She saw him nod and she helped him to stand up straight. They stumbled over the rocks and roots of the woods and soon, the campfire was visable through the trees. They walked there and at first, the band got happy to see Harry, then they got surprised by the sight of Roxy, and at last, they got suspicious about Harry's hurt face.  
"Woah, man! Who hit you in the face?!" Louis asked and smiled a little, as if he meant to be evil. Harry looked as if he tried to figure out a puzzle.  
"Uh..." Was the only thing he could come to say.  
"I thought he was a psychopathic stalker. So when he hurried to try to get here as fast as possible, I turned around and punched him..." The band laughed tried not to laugh. But they failed miserably. They all cracked up and all fell backwards from all the laughter. Louis held his stomach and Zayn put his hands in his face. When they were done laughing, Zayn sat up and asked Roxy:  
"How come are someone of your age up and wandering this late at night? A girl, for that matter?"  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same earlier but I forgot..." Harry added.  
"Well... My parents are gone for a month, so I am home alone. I like to take walks and I don't have much to fear in this village. Since usually, people are asleep by now. But not you guys..."  
They all had sat up straight now and just looked at her. She smiled nervously in responce of their stare, and then continued:  
"I'll go home now... Bye!" She turned around and started walking.  
"Wait! We don't know your name yet!" Liam said. Roxy turned around again, looked at them, and narrowed her eyes. They wanted to know her name? Why? So they could announce it to the police and newspaper? But she nicely responded.  
"It's Roxanne. But everyone calls me Roxy..."  
"Then... Roxy. Why not sit down with us and talk for a while?"  
"No! I mean... I'm not a Directioner... Actually, it's weird and not like me to even care about escorting any of you if I hurt you. I mean... As I did for Harry, that is. I'm not really fond of new, famous bands..."  
Niall chuckled. "Have you even heard our songs?"  
"Uhm...! Uh... No." Roxy felt ashamed. She looked at her feet and put her hands in her pockets.  
"Well then. We could sing some songs for her, or what do you think, guys?" Louis said. Harry who had kept quiet for the whole time, sat down now too. He had got himself some ice for his eye, but he nodded, still quiet. Niall grabbed the guitar that stood behind him and started strumming on it. Harry dropped the bag of ice and stood up and started singing.  
"She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah. Tight dress with the top cut low. She's addicted to the feelin' of lettin' go."  
The others joined in in the background "Let it go"  
Louis then stood up and took over.  
"She walks in and the room just lights up, but she don't want anyone to know, that I'm the only one who gets to take her ho-ooo-oome."  
("Take her home!")  
Liam joined in:  
"But everytime I tell her that I want more... She closes the doo-oor!"  
Zayn suddenly jumped up from the ground and sung together with the others, but still higher than them:  
"She's not afraid of all the attention! She's not afraid of runnin' wild! How come she's so afraid of fallin' in loo-oo-oo-oo-oove! She's not afraid of scary movies, she likes the way we kiss in the dark! She's so afraid of fa-fa-fallin' in loo-oo-oo-oo-oove! Loo-oo-oo-oo-oove!"  
Niall was still sitting at his spot, strumming on the guitar when he started singing his part.  
"Maybe she's just tryin' to test me. Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work. Wanna see if I can really tell her how much she's worth"  
("What she's worth", Louis added in the background. Then he continued on his own:)  
"Maybe all her friends have told her, 'Don't get closer he'll just break your heart'"  
Niall nodded agreeing and kept up the song:  
"But either way she's teasing me and it's just so hard"  
They kept singing until the end and Roxy just sat there at the ground, staring at them with eyes the size of golfballs. When they had finished, they looked at her, all of them smiling.  
"How were we?" Louis asked. When Roxy didn't respond and just kept staring at them, Harry asked with a joke:  
"What, were we that horrible?"  
Roxy shook her head and hid her face in her hands and turned it downwards. She felt her eyes getting wet and tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
"No no no no no!" Louis and Zayn said almost at the same time and she heard them all coming closer and she imagined them sit infront of her. And right as that, she were. Louis and Zayn sat the closest to her and had one of their hands on each of her shoulders.  
"Don't cry... Why are you sad?" Zayn asked as if he was her big brother. Roxy looked up at them.  
"I have said so many horrible things about you guys... Not just bad, they were actually _horrible_! And I never even heard your songs! I feel so terribly stupid..."  
"Don't worry, Roxy... Next time, you know not to judge bands before listening to their songs first, okay? And what you said in the past doesn't matter now, but what you say in the now and in the future. Okay?" Niall tried to cheer her up. And he succeeded.  
"'Will you marry me?!'" Louis imitated a girl's voice. Roxy laughed at it and Harry wiped away her tears. They truly were a funny little crew. And very nice too. Roxy suddenly felt very happy for ever punching Harry and having to escort him to his band...


End file.
